simple
by hunjui17
Summary: aku hanya ingin menjadi seseorang yang simpel . walau semua bilang diriku salah . ku harap kita semua tersenyum ketika hari berakhir .


**simple**

 _by **wu panda**_

 ** _seventeen project_**

 _cast : hong jisoo/joshua_ x choi seungcheol

support chara : kim mingyu . vjeon wonwoo

 _rated : t_

.

.

.

.

 _annyeong reader (_)/_

 _._don't like don't read_._

.

.

.

.

 _aku berdiri di jalan terakhir untuk hari ini ._

 _bahagia hanya ucapan . hanya mimpi yang semua orang inginkan ._

.

.

.

musim semi telah datang dengan indahnya . di bawah guguran bunga sakura aku berdiri terdiam di tempat . memandang sosok yang ku kagumi dari jauh . ya dia adalah kim mingyu . teman sekelasku yang sangat populer . lalu kulihat jeon wonwoo mendekat ke arah mingyu sambil tersenyum dan merengkuh mingyu dari belakang . melihat wonwoo mendekati mu perlahan pandangan ku mengabur oleh air mata , rasa nya sangat sesak . ya aku akui . aku hong jisoo menyukai kim mingyu . namun sosok yang kusuka kini telah memiliki kekasih . yaitu jeon wonwoo . melihatmu tertawa memang menjadi favoritku . tapi saat melihat tawa mu disebabkan oleh orang lain dan menyandang status sebagai kekasihmu , aku tak bisa memungkiri ini sangat menyakitkan . tapi aku hanya bisa berbalik untuk menghalau rasa sesak ku . tanpa kusadari seseorang tengah menatapku dari jauh

.

.

.

.

 _aku tak ingin sekalipun percaya_

 _apapun yang membuatku tetap bernafas_

 _aku hanya ingin segalanya simpel_

.

.

.

siang ini matahari bersinar dengan lembut di sela guguran bunga sakura yang memenuhi halaman sekolah . kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju ruang musik karena disitulah aku bisa melarikan diri dari rasa sakitku karna aku tak bisa melihat mingyu disini. sesampainya di ruang musik . kulangkahkan kaki ku ke gitar miliku yang sengaja kuletakkan di ruang ini . meraih nya bermaksud untuk memainkannya di dekat jendela . terjatuh sebuah amplop berwarna biru dengan tulisan " _for hong jisoo" diatasnya_ aneh , baru kali ini aku mendapat hal seperti ini . aku tak se populer mingyu hingga bisa mendapatkan surat. penasaran , ku buka amplop surat tersebut yang hanya berisi kalimat pendek .

" _hari itu bunga sakura berguguran ._

 _dan kelopaknya terbang dengan cantik ke arah sosok malaikat yang manis ._

 _namun sosok itu tak menampakan senyumnya ._

 _ada butiran kristal turun dari mata indahnya ._

 _ingin kuhapus butiran kristal itu dari mata nya ._

 _namun aku takkan sanggup ._

 _aku hanya bisa berucap " tersenyumlah malaikat tak bersayap"._

 _ps: sepertinya aku mulai jatuh "_

aku tersipu membaca surat tersebut . ku lihat lagi , tak ada nama pengirimnya . hanya ada inisial " **c.sch** " di bawah kalimat tadi . tak mau ambil pusing . aku kembali ke niat awalku untuk bermain gitar . ku buka jendela yang mengarah ke lapangan sepak bola dan duduk di sana . mulai ku petik senar gitar ku perlahan , saat mulai menyanyi , tak sengaja mataku melihat seseorang bersurai hitam berdiri di pinggir lapangan sepak bola . ia melemparkan senyum nya padaku . orang itu adalah choi seungcheol , kelasnya berada di samping kelasku . membalas senyumnya lalu kulihat dia mulai melangkah pergi dari lapangan sekolah .

.

.

.

 _sampai semua itu pergi menjauh_

 _sampai aku tak bisa melihat_

.

.

.

.

pagi ini aku di kejutkan dengan amplop yang sama seperti kemarin terjatuh di lokerku . bermaksud untuk membaca nya di kelas, aku segera bergegas menuju kelas sambil menggenggam surat tadi . namun satu kelas lagi sebelum sampai di kelasku . aku hampir bertabrakan dengan seungcheol yang tiba-tiba keluar dari pintu kelasnya .

"maafkan aku seungcheol- ssi , aku tadi tak terlalu memperhatikan jalan" ucapku sambil menunduk . kulirik seungcheol mulai tersenyum.

" gwenchana yo jisoo ya . seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena aku yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kelas " balasnya . lalu pandangan nya tertuju pada surat yang masih ku genggam ."surat penggemar ya ?" aku tersentak dan sadar seungcheol menatap surat yang masih ada di genggamanku "i-itu . eh .. a-aku mendapatkannya di lokerku . aku tak tau siapa pengirimnya" ucapku gugup . lalu aku segera berpamitan pada seungcheol untuk pergi ke kelasku . tanpa kusadari seungcheol tersenyum saat menatapku pergi menuju kelas . setelah menduduki bangku ku . ku buka amplop tersebut dan membaca suratnya .

" _angin seperti berbisik dan membawaku untuk berjalan._

 _hingga langkahku terhenti saat kudengar melodi yang dibisikan angin ._

 _kutatap ke atas dan bahkan untuk bernafas sangat sulit bagiku ._

 _di jendela ruang musik , aku melihat malaikat ._

 _dan detik itu pula aku tak keberatan jika nyawaku terlepas ._

 _karna aku melihat malaikat itu tersenyum_

 _ps: benar dugaanku kau sangat manis ketika tersenyum"_

 _aku_ tertegun setelah membaca surat itu . warna merah menjalar di pipiku . lagi-lagi tak ada nama pengirimnya . aku menghela nafas . ya sudahlah mungkin orang yang mengirim surat ini akan segera menunjukkan dirinya . bell mulai berbunyi dan songsaenim pun mulai memasuki kelas .

.

.

.

.

 _kau memanggilku . aku memanggil kebahagiaan_

 _ya . aku hanya ingin ini menjadi simpel_

bel pulang telah berbunyi . aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk pulang . namun saat di koridor aku melihatnya. kim mingyu tengah menggandeng lengan wonwoo dan berjalan bersama . sakit . rasa sesak ini kembali lagi . kuhempaskan tasku dengan kuat , aku tak memperdulikan nya . aku segera memutar arah dan berlari ke halaman belakang . aku menangis di sana cukup lama . hingga tak ku sadari langit mulai berubah mendung dan menitikkan air ke bumi . aku tak mengiraukan hujan yang mengguyur tubuhku . rasa sakit yang bercampur dengan dinginnya hujan . sampai tak kurasakan titik air mengenai tubuhku walau hujan masih turun dengan deras . lalu ku tengadahkan wajahku . "seungcheol ?" ucapku . suara ku serak dan dia masih menyodorkan payung hitamnya melindungiku . "kau bisa sakit jika terus terkena hujan " aku mengusap air di wajahku . semoga ia tidak tau jika aku menangis " gomawo seungcheol- ssi , aku tidak apa-apa" aku mulai bangkit , seungcheol menyodorkan tas ku " aku menemukan nya di lorong tadi , ini tas mu kan ?" dan aku hanya mengangguk dan meraihnya . setelah itu kami kembali masuk ke gedung sekolah dan beranjak pulang , sesekali aku melirik ke arahnya . perasaan hangat perlahan kurasakan . seungcheol mengantar ku sampai halte bus . setelah menaiki bus , aku berniat mencari handuk kecil . bermaksud untuk menyeka air hujan yang membasahi rambutku tapi aku menemukan amplop biru yang ku buka sesampainya di rumah

" _perlahan langit menjadi tak bersahabat ._

 _ada apa gerangan ? bahkan angin tak_ lagi membisikkan kalimatnya.

 _di tengah kebingunganku hujan pun turun ._

 _dan hujan lah yang memberi ku petunjuk._

 _jika ada seorang malaikat yang menangis di bawah rintik nya yang deras ._

 _ps : uljima yo. langit ikut sedih karnamu "_

.

.

.

total satu minggu ini sudah 6 surat yang ku terima dan aku masih belum tau siapa pengirimnya . anehnya hari ini aku tidak mendapatkan lagi surat beramplop biru itu di lokerku atau di ruang musik . aku akui sejak menerima surat ber amplop biru aku mulai perlahan melupakan perasaanku pada mingyu . dan akhir-akhir ini aku menjadi dekat dengan seungcheol . jam pelajaran telah berakhir , saat menghampiri rak sepatu aku melihat sebuah kertas memo berwarna biru bertuliskan

" _apakah atensi ku tertuju pada mereka yang berkejaran ?_

 _tentu saja tidak . malaikat di ruang musik lah yang kulihat ._

 _aku disini seolah aku melihat mereka ._

 _padahal aku melihat malaikat yang indah_

 _ps:aku menunggumu "_ .

aku bingung , . apa maksudnya ? disini tertulis "aku menunggumu" apa dia benar - benar menungguku ? aku mulai berdebar . akhirnya aku akan bertemu dengan orang yang mengirim surat ini . tapi aku tak tau dimana dia . ku baca sekali lagi surat itu . aku tersadar , aku segera berlari menuju ruang musik di lantai dua . segera ku buka jendela ruang musik dan firasatku benar .di lapangan sepak bola beberapa orang sedang bermain bola. aku kembali berlari ke pinggir lapangan .jika orang itu melihatku duduk di ruang musik , ia pasti berdiri di bawah pohon di samping lapangan .sesampainya di sana aku terdiam , nihil . tak ada seorangpun di sana . hanya ada surat dengan amplop biru yang ditempelkan di pohon dengan selotip . meraih surat itu , aku pun duduk . saat aku akan membuka amplop aku dikejutkan dengan tepukan ringan di bahuku , ternyata seungcheol .

"surat penggemar lagi ya ? " lalu duduk di sebelahku .

" iya . tadi ada. memo di rak sepatu ku . tertulis di situ ia akan menemui ku di sini . tapi tidak ada siapapun , hanya ada amplop ini " .

"kau tidak membuka amplop itu ?" tanya seungcheol .

sedikit ragu karna seungcheol masih duduk di sampingku . akhirnya aku membuka amplop itu

" _aku tak tau pantaskah aku menyimpan perasaanku untukmu?_

 _selama ini kau jauh di atas , aku harus menengadah hanya untuk menatapmu ._

 _aku akui aku terjatuh sejak awal . dan kini semakin dalam ._

 _saat mataku melihat sang malaikat ._

 _ku tau hatinya tertuju pada cahaya yang lain ._

 _cahaya yang menyilaukan sedangkan aku hanya manusia..."_

"aku selalu berfikir akankah aku berada di sampingnya ?"

aku reflek menoleh , terkejut . seungcheol menatap lurus ke depan . melirikku sekilas ia melanjutkan kata-katanya . tangan ku yang menggenggam surat ber amplop biru mulai bergetar .

"namun hari ini waktu memberikan jawabannya ."

memastikan bahwa mungkin aku salah. kulihat lagi surat di tanganku . selama seungcheol melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"aku terduduk di samping malaikat yang kukagumi.

walau satu detik , satu menit ...

aku merasa bahagia .

walau kutau hatinya takkan kumiliki

aku hanya akan memendam perasaanku hingga akhir "

air mataku sudah merembes tak bisa kutahan , jantungku berdebar dengan kuat . seungcheol kini sudah menatapku . ia tersenyum dan menghapus air mataku . "mianhae " ucapnya pelan , lalu ia beranjak pergi .aku masih tidak bisa berfikir. di bawah kalimat di surat itu tertulis.

" _saranghae hong jisoo_

 _ps: maaf dan juga hai jisoo . aku **c** hoi **s** eung **c** **h** eol"_

tatapanku kini tertuju pada punggung seungcheol yang mulai menjauh . aku berlari sekuat tenaga . punggung itu mulai dekat . dengan tenaga terakhirku aku memeluknya dari belakang . ia terkejut . "j-jisoo?" ucapnya . aku mengeratkan pelukanku " seungcheol , saat kau pergi barusan ada satu hal dariku yang terbawa olehmu " mendengar itu seungcheol memasang ekspresi bingung . " apa bagian darimu yang terbawa olehku ?" menenggelamkan wajahku di punggungnya merasakam debaran yang kuat disana aku berbisik pelan

.

.

.

.

" saat kau mulai melangkah pergi , kau telah membawa hatiku bersamamu "

.

.

.

.

.

 _ya aku hanya ingin menjadi simpel_

 _kita tersenyum ketika ini semua berakhir._

 _-the end-_

 **author's note:**

ini ff kedua buatan ku . terinspirasi dari lagu _seventeen_simple_ dicampur sama pengalaman pribadi author . mohon review nya karna author paham masih banyak yang harus diperbaiki jalan ceritanya kayaknya gak nyambung (TAT)b .

 _thanks for reading_

 _ **review please (-w-)b**_


End file.
